Epilogue
by Lola99
Summary: My first try at fan fiction. Just a short piece-the ending I wanted for this Shepard. So I gave it to her. She earned it. Shepard/Vega M for language.


So, my first fan fiction. I am not a writer by any stretch of the imagination. I don't think I've written anything since college-and that was longer ago than I care to admit. No, I'm not a writer-I'm just someone who fell in love with a game and cast of characters that I can't seem to let go. This was the ending I wanted for this Shepard. So I gave it to her. She earned it.

Let me know what you think-and if I should just stick to reading. :)

**Bioware owns all. **

* * *

"James?"

"Hey Scars."

Lieutenant James Vega didn't look up from the punching bag he had been punishing for the last….hour? Two hours? He wasn't really sure and he didn't really care.

"Cortez says you have been at this for five hours and that you barely even acknowledged him. You need to take a break. Come up to the lounge and have a drink with me."

"Nope."

James felt the turian's gaze at his back for a while before he finally heard a sigh and footsteps towards the elevator. He wasn't sure how much time had passed when he heard it open again. This time, much lighter footsteps made their way towards him.

"James, can we talk for a second?"

"Not really up for talking right now Sparks. Try Vakarian. He was just looking for someone to talk to."

"James, please. Just a few minutes."

"Nope."

Again, he heard a long silence, a sigh and retreating footsteps. And while he wasn't surprised to hear the elevator ding again a short time later, it didn't mean he was any less annoyed.

"Dios! Can't you people just leave me alone?"

"Maybe Lieutenant. But first you need to understand something."

"Oh yeah, Major? And what would that be?"

"You weren't the only one who loved her."

James stopped punching but did not turn around.

"Everyone on this crew loved her. We've all been through hell and back with her. Those two? Garrus and Tali? They've been through it all with her. Everyone is hurting."

Kaidan paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "And me? Well...let's just say that I understand what it's like to have regrets when it comes to Kiliane Shepard."

Kaidan barely saw him move but suddenly, James was grabbing him by the the collar and yelling in his face. "Then why the fuck did you leave her there? Alone!"

"Because she ordered us to. And she was our commander. We-"

"IS!"

Kaidan blinked at the lieutenant's interruption, not quite understanding.

James released the major, turned and walked back to his punching bag to continue his barrage.

"She is our commander."

"Vega, that blast…" Kaidan stopped, sighed and started over, trying a different approach.

"Tali is close to getting EDI back online. Once she is back, we can get started on ship repairs. I'll need you to help with some of the heavy lifting. So try not to wear yourself out too much."

"Cabrón."

"I know. But listen. The faster we get this ship back in the air, the faster we can get back to Earth. And we'll find her. One way or another, we'll find her."

"She's alive Kaidan. She has to be or I-"

He turned and met the major's eyes, searching. For what, neither of them knew. Finally he shrugged and walked towards the elevator.

"Let me know when we're ready to move again. Right now, I need a drink."

* * *

_"Nice ink Lola!"_

_She turned away from the punching bag with a surprised look on her face._

_"Hi James. You startled me! Guess I was a little too focused on killing this bag of sand." Her grey eyes twinkled as she smiled at him. "And thanks. Yours isn't so bad either."_

_A strand hair had escaped her rubber band and was sitting in front of her eye. He started to lift his hand to move it but caught himself just in time. Instead, he grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to get a closer look at the tattoo that covered her upper back._

_"Can't believe I never noticed this before. So these three here?" He pointed at three larger groups of symbols on her right shoulder. "For your family, no? And I'm guessing this group in the middle here is for your unit on Akuze. Not sure about the one over here on your left."_

_"Ashley Williams. Virmire."_

_She spoke so quietly he barely heard her. She turned and looked up at him, "How did you know?"_

_"Maybe someday I'll tell you what mine are for. So, what's with the symbols? Is that another language?"_

_She gave a small laugh and nodded._

_"Sort of, I guess. Something my brother and I made up when we were younger. We were so sure we were smarter than our parents and they couldn't crack it. Looking back, I'm sure they did-but they let us have our 'secret'."_

_He watched a range of emotions play across her features. When her eyes started to shine with unshed tears, he decided to change the subject._

_"So tell me, what in the world did this poor bag do to you? It must be serious for attempted murder…"_

_He was rewarded with a laugh as she replied, "Well, let me tell you…"_

"Vega!"

James woke up with a pounding head. He slowly opened his eyes to see three men who all looked like Steve Cortez standing over him. He groaned and shut them again.

"Esteban. Tell your ugly friends to please shut up and go away."

"Vega, time to get up. Not my fault you drank all the alcohol on the ship last night. We've got work to do. EDI is back online and she thinks we ought to be able to get the repairs on the ship done within a week. But only if everyone pitches in. And by everyone, I mean you."

"All right, all right. I'm getting up. Just please stop shouting."

Steve laughed and left the room. James sat up and rubbed his hands over his face. He sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands and whispered to himself.

"Hang on Lola. I'm coming for you."

* * *

One week later….

"Major Alenko, I have finally managed to reach Admiral Hackett. I have him for you in the QEC room."

"Thanks EDI. I'll be right there. James, finish up here and make a round to all the other teams. I think we are almost ready to take her up."

"Sure thing, Major."

Once he had finished with his section and made his rounds, James made his way down to the armory. He needed to hit something again. He had been working non-stop for the past week with a single goal in mind: Getting back to Earth. Now the repairs were complete and he couldn't just sit and wait.

He was so focused on the bag that he nearly jumped out of his skin when EDI's voice came over the intercom.

"Lieutenant Vega? Major Alenko would like to see you in the starboard observation lounge."

James rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck.

"All right. Tell him I'm on my way."

He could only hope that this meant they were finally going to be on their way. He quickly made his way into the elevator and punched the button for the crew deck. A minute later, he walked into Kaidan's makeshift office.

"You wanted to see me Major?"

"James, sit down."

Something in Kaidan's voice and eyes made James uneasy but he followed orders and took a seat.

"What's up? Are we ready to get out of here?"

"Uh, not quite. Hackett said they are close to getting the relays working again, but they still need a couple more days. I know that's not what you want to hear, but we were actually pretty lucky. The modifications that Shepard had the Geth and Quarians make deflected a large amount of damage from the Crucible's beam."

Kaidan sighed and continued, "And that leads me to what I actually called you up here for. James, we have established communication with Earth and what's left of the Citadel. And...well…"

He looked up and met James' eyes.

"They found her James. She's alive. She was critically wounded and is currently in a coma, but she's alive."

* * *

_"I know it seems like I don't take things seriously. But when I commit to something, I fully commit."_

_"Clearly."_

_….._

_"What would it take to convince you James?"_

_"Ah. I think I'd need to forget that you were Commander Shepard for starters."_

_…._

_"I get why you aren't taking me on this final push Commander. Can't say I'm not disappointed but I get it. You need Scars' and Alenko's skills. But I just want to say m-"_

_"James, don't you dare 'ma'am' me! Listen, I get what you were trying to say earlier. And I just want you to know that when this is all over, no matter what happens, I won't be Commander Shepard anymore."_

_"I...ok. Well, then...go kick some reaper ass...Lola."_

Kiliane Shepard was in pain. Everything hurt. She could hear her alarm going off and tried to reach and turn it off. Her hand was stopped by something pulling on it. She looked down and saw the IV. And then she remembered.

"Commander!"

She looked up to see Admiral Hackett standing in the doorway.

"Hello sir. I'd salute you but I seem to be attached to this bed."

Hackett let out a small laugh and shook his head. He made his way over and sat on the edge of her bed.

"I shouldn't be surprised to see you awake already. After what you accomplished. Shepard, you saved an entire galaxy. I don't think you need to worry about saluting anyone."

"So, it worked? They're gone?"

"Yes. And thanks to the precautions you had us take, the relays, the Geth, EDI-they all escaped with minimum damage. You pulled it off. Shepard, I'm so proud of you. I knew we were making the right call all those years ago, nominating you for Spectre status. I just didn't know how right."

"Thank you sir. That means a lot"

"Steven."

"Pardon?"

"It's my name. Like I said, you don't need to worry about saluting or calling anyone 'sir' anymore. At least as far as I'm concerned."

"Steven. Thank you."

"So, have you given any thought to what you'll do now? You certainly can take all the time you need, I was just curious."

"Actually, Si-Steven, I think I'm retiring. I'm going to find a beach with a bar and some seashells. I really don't want to be Commander Shepard anymore."

The admiral sighed.

"I can't say I'm surprised. I might have hoped you would stick around but you have certainly earned this. Consider it done. But know that if you ever need anything, you have a friend in me-and the rest of the Alliance."

He rose from the bed and headed towards the door.

"I've got to go Shepard. There is a lot of rebuilding that needs to be done. But I'll be in touch."

He glanced out into the hallway and nodded to someone just beyond her view. He turned back towards her and said, "Take care Kiliane."

Shepard watched him go and a second later her doorway was once again filled. This time, she managed to get her hand up-to wipe away the tears that sprang to her eyes.

"Hey Lola."


End file.
